


Better Together

by JTristan



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: Aphasia!Dean, Indian!Dean, M/M, university student!Sam
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTristan/pseuds/JTristan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam在二十年前失去了Dean，现在他要把他的哥哥找回来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part1.

Jess和我在两小时前发生口角。

我捏着小巧的鹿皮烟草包，里面的护身符和那张纸条上的文字击中了我：“我们找到了你的哥哥。”

“所以你说你的哥哥是印第安人？”Jessica的金发和这面墙的墙纸颜色很搭，我说不上来，也许是因为她现在整个人都燃烧了起来，我感觉像是被挤压变形，无法面对她的质问。

“你看，Jess，”我试图解释与安慰，右手习惯性的按压在后颈上，“我出生在劳伦斯，你知道的，Dean也是。至于为什么…我不知道，现在还不知道。印第安人决不是你想象的那样，我们都上过历史课，一些看法需要被纠正过来。而-”

她就像——不，她就是——一个闹脾气的女友，甜蜜的想要用一些稀奇古怪的念头让我向她妥协。

“他们如果抓住你，Sam，”Jess打断我，伸出她漂亮的食指，用力的戳点一下空气，她的另只手已经环上了我的脖子，而她的手指就离我的心口不到半英寸，“你可没办法为你自己开庭。”

“我会回来，我保证。”揪一下她的鼻尖，我撒谎，“我有十足的证据，更何况他是我的哥哥。”

“你甚至都不知道他的长相，凭什么认为这是真的？”

“他送来了烟草。”

Jess还是没有与我同行，我心里很清楚，她的担心很对，我只是凭借这个就去见素未谋面的兄弟，尽管烟草被印第安人民视为造物主的礼物。这是神圣的，并非恶作剧或者玩笑。然而，即便与他见面是我二十年来做的最大的美梦，也只有上帝才会知道接下来发生的事。

无论怎样，二十年的梦的起点就在去往威斯康星州的路边，我在尘土飞扬下站立，眯着眼，罩帽衫的帽子总是被疾驰而过的车带起的风掀起。我希望此刻有一辆去往北部苏必利尔湖畔的车，倒不是说我真的想经历一次“在路上”的旅程。我只想着去追梦，其他倒变得无关紧要。

“您去苏必利尔湖吗？”

一辆卡车的车主答应我顺路，他的啤酒肚翻出油腻的T恤，下腹体毛明显又卷曲，他的粗手指捏着酒瓶，就像捏着一只无辜的小动物，声音却意外的深邃、温暖，像个好人。

“去钓鱼？”

“呃…不，去旅行。”我有点窘迫的把膝盖往里收了收，驾驶室里全是汉堡和油污的味道。

“旅行，嗯。”他没再多说什么，只是随手把酒瓶往后一抛，我听到清脆的一响，手下意识捉住随行包的拉链，以便在危险时刻可以第一时间拉开它，取出枪自卫。

而后的时间里，我觉得我是撞大运了，能够有这样的一个司机，他在驾驶的过程中极其安静又稳当，他不开音乐，也没有半个电话或者信息。我便开始思考一些细枝末节。

Dean想要见我，在二十年后？他是怎么突破“印第安时间”联系到居留地的学者？他为了什么有求于我？

隔着防水布料，我活动拇指去抚摸紧贴着侧边口袋的照片，照片里只有四岁的Dean抱着大概六个月大的我。Dad从不说Dean因为什么失踪，他也没刻意的去找过他的儿子，他就好像——就好像从来没拥有过他。我不想问，也不能问。

那真是一个该死的好父亲。John Winchester，哈。

尽管这些占据了我的思想，眼前开阔的大道却占领我的心。夏天的气息从地平线扑面而来，翻滚着金黄色的热浪在车的两边四散而去，夹杂一丁点湿气的泥土味道凝聚在干燥的风里。我请求车主摇下窗，一遍接一遍的深呼吸，贪婪的吸取新鲜的空气。我感到满心欢喜，笑容不自觉加大。我听着风，将手伸出窗，感受触手可及的血脉相连。


	2. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wood教授就像个引路人，他知道如何将Sam带进那个环境。而Sam并不适应，直到他遇到Dean。

车主打断了我的想入非非，他告诉我只能将我送到文明的边际，他要赶在开局前赢回他的小马驹，我抿了一下嘴唇，友善的道谢并祝他好运。

我能听到一些温暖的呼唤，它们在我的双足再次踏在小麝鼠之地*(欧基伯语中的威斯康星)上的时候格外响亮——打着鼓，吹着号角，迎向了其他民族的共鸣，那是来自被驱逐的苏族与福斯族，在奥吉布瓦人还未成为主宰之前，农耕者、移民者和文明的战争都不曾侵染的这片土壤。

我踩着小道，鞋底与树枝踏出吱吱嘎嘎的声响，左手拧开电筒，肩膀掂了掂背包，在星光漫天的夜晚独自前行。

“谁在那儿？”

我认得这个声音，这是斯坦福历史学科的Wood教授，他会出现在这儿就好像我们是约好的。

“是我，Sam。”我朝着他的方向看过去，两个人的手电光交汇在一起，颇为滑稽的照到彼此的脸，我咽了一下口水，吃惊于他脸上鲜亮的颜色，和对往昔课堂上的情景的怀念。

“Sam Winchester！”Wood教授冲我跑来，他很瘦小，大概只有五尺六英寸，鹰钩鼻，身板薄得在夏天便可看到他嶙峋的肩胛骨。我喜欢上他的课，也会在课余去找他问一些生涩难懂的人文问题。然后他告诉我们他要离开斯坦福，回他规划中的家。而他真的这么做了，并寄回了罗亚尔岛的明信片。他现在看着我，脸上的图腾熠熠生辉。

“Wood教授，你好啊。”我移开了电筒，让光打在他脚边的灌木丛上。

“你好吗，Sam？我还记得你上课打喷嚏的样子，来吧男孩，在你被尼皮贡人*(苏必利尔湖地区的原住人)抓住剥皮之前，你得让你的视力更好。”

我不太确定怎么回答他的问题，只能跟上他的脚步。

“是您给我这个的吗？”为了确认，我掏出那个鹿皮烟草包，快步走到他身边。

“不是。”他把光晃到我的掌心上，低声念叨着什么，语速快到我无法听清，“主啊，不是。”他又重复了一遍，我这才看清他的穿着，他俨然不是校园里那个刻板的教授形象，反而围着彩条的粗糙披肩，上面绘满逼真的鱼。

“好吧，那就。”我信以为真。

“天哪Sam！”他突然爆发出真诚的，带痰的笑声，用力的拍打我的小臂。我的肩膀真实的一振，眨了眨眼睛。

“你肯定不是新的。”他躲开险些戳到他膝盖的尖石，灵活的就像在这片土地上生活了一辈子。

我想他的这个“新”是“新生”的意思，我也清楚到他刚刚的否定是一个玩笑，我只是有些发懵，但很快的适应过来。Wood教授并不是一个地地道道的印第安人，他只是对当地文化过分痴迷，是一个精致的狂热分子。

 “显然不是，先生。”我短促的叹一口气，对问题的本源紧追不舍，“所以，De…我的哥哥让你把这个送过来？他说了什么？为什么不亲自回来，呃，我是说，和你一起回来？”

Wood教授跳上一条船，他点亮船头那盏灯。

“你哥哥得了失语症。”他对我说，“他也没那么想回家。”

在我从震惊中回过神之前Wood教授又命令我将缆绳放开。

我照做，把绳子抛远之后静静的看了一会儿黑漆的湖水，背包甩上船板，握起船桨。我的体内像是有一只怪兽在咬噬内脏，它喷着绿火的眼窥视着源自内心深处的孤独。我不知道该怎么向Wood教授继续询问下去，仅是这一个消息就足以让我陷入沉默。

在来的路上，我想到了多种可能性。见面时会说的第一句问候语，如若我并不精通当地语种，我便会请求学者——老实说现在我也确实有求于他——协助我与Dean沟通。我们可能不会聊整夜，但至少他会在我的劝说下回到加利福尼亚州。

他是我的哥哥，我可以为他做任何事。

而如今我被告知这个噩耗，划着船，和曾经的大学导师漂在这面湖上。船桨带起的水花仿佛将星星打碎，它们一颗颗犹如珍珠一般带回给湖中的鱼。我紧锁眉头，感觉到身处看不见力量的世界里，除了那头该死的怪兽，我很容易的想到有一些其他的什么在监视着我们。

Wood教授向我靠拢，“Sam。”他说，“你知道《Everything Is Illuminated》吧？”

“是的。”我的回答有点干巴巴，因为我还沉浸在一连串的为什么中。

“‘你是阳可。你爱布洛德。’”

我想起书中描写的场景，点点头。

“不Sam，不，你没懂。”他有点神经质的撞上我的胳膊，我必须把屁股钉在木板上才能阻止一场悲剧，“我教历史。”他指指自己。

“你教的很好。”我发自真心，Wood教授不是那种今天为你祈祷，明天就会加害于你的坏家伙。

“你应该明白。你知道我什么意思的。”他嘟囔着去船头看方向，站立着，呼号着打出当地的手语旗帜。

不，我不明白。

在我蹲着，将缆绳系在花岗岩上时，Wood教授像是变了个人。穿过树林，我被他带进了罗亚尔岛。我觉得我没有完全进入它，这里的气氛是我这个外来客无法融合的，我陷入尴尬，开始怀疑此行的意义。

Dan的白色长发一直垂到他的背中央，篝火把他的脸照的通红，他一直被族人拥护着，哪怕是Wood教授介绍我的时候，举着兽骨制成的渔叉的青年也对我警惕地示威。Wood教授告诉我他们是拉科塔*(印第安族)的分支，从红湖地区迁徙来。他说出“迁徙”这个词的时候，Dan脸上的皱纹因此绽开，这位老者似乎很喜欢这样的说法。他抬起手举过肩膀，等着我接过去。

我抓住他粗糙的手，在教授的指引下，用Dan不会反感的力道握着。

这很奇妙，印第安老者的掌心有种神奇的力量，它让我即刻平静下来，心也跟着湖水散发清冽的味道。

“Zam。”Dan用木杖敲了敲我的腿，在Wood教授的翻译下，他说，“如果不是今天太晚，你应该做净汗仪式，这样你见到Olw才不会像个傻小子。”

“Dean。”我脱口而出，教授看了我一眼，将沉默抛还给我，他有意要看我如何应对，我只是静静的坐着，十指绞在一起，用歉意的眼神看向老者。

我没有要冒犯他的意思，但也不会改口。

深陷的寂静下只能听到风声和火苗的窜动声响，我有种下一秒就会被渔叉串起来的错觉。然而我没有。头顶上方的树叶哗哗作响，一个黑影从天而降。

刚刚好，他落在我的正前方，制造了源于我的灵魂的尖叫，而我只是绷直后背，摒住呼吸，一声不吭，脸上骤然发凉，耳朵却滚滚发烫。

一个戴面具的青年从蹲伏改为缓慢站起，他的背后是火堆，身前是阴影，身上的彩绘如同藤蔓一般描摹肌肉的线条，从脚趾到脖颈，流苏晃在膝盖上，粗布腰带上的橡树图腾阳刚、坚强，就像他是个充满力量的战士。他的小臂上裹着绿色的布，在抬起它挪开那面面具的时候，我听到我的嘴唇拼凑出一句过于激动而颤抖的，

“Dean。”


	3. Part 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wood教授和Sam谈心，Sam坚定了带他的哥哥回到加利福尼亚的信心。

Wood教授把我叫到一边，拿出了他的烟斗，对接后开始填充烟丝。  
“你仔细观察身边的一切了吗，小子？”  
我的心情有些复杂，和长辈谈话的时候我的手从不放在口袋里，而此刻它们却想找个家。  
“还——还没有。”我支支吾吾的像是口吃，脑子里还在回放刚刚那一幕，定格在Dean没穿袜子的脚踝。比起任何动作——拥抱，或者是握手——我更想触碰那一小片皮肤。  
“我想也是，”Wood教授有一双蓝色的眼睛，当他认真的探讨某个问题的时候，他会眨一下眼皮，然后专注的盯着空气中的某一点，“白人不知道感恩，也不知道是太忙了还是怎么了。”  
我哑口无言，感到有些生气和不自然，他吞吐烟雾的样子就像他已经“换血”，成为纯血统的印第安人，脸上长满毛发那种。  
“我不认为这是对的，Wood教授。”我想要知道我的兄弟在做什么，教授却让我仿若置身课堂。  
舔一下嘴唇，驱散唇面干燥的空气，改变下唇顶着上唇微微撅起的形状，我小声说，“我们也祈祷。”  
我不想让他觉得尴尬，也就没说摆在他眼前的那个真相。在他因为我冒犯Dan，而说“白人怎么怎么”的时候，我试图分散注意力。  
我意识到我们距离Dan和Dean大约一百码(约91.44米)。身边的高草堆里有一只匍匐着身子的小狗，它摇摇晃晃地从草堆里钻出来，穿过燥热和灰尘，奔向老者的脚边。Dean明显不想靠近这个渴望博得喜爱的小伙伴，他靠了一会儿树，又坐回墩木上摆弄他的面具。  
我们离着这么近。我偷偷地看向他，想知道他是否也看向我。  
“造物主不会把所有的知识放在一本书里，”教授吃进一口烟，不着急把它吐出来，“这是我到这里之后观察到的。石头，Sam，石头。”  
“石头上有什么吗？”  
“写着上帝的指示。告诉你吧，孩子，”他似乎打算说到天亮，我在想着有什么…用什么转移话题，然而我抓不住。“圣经里一个人上山取药。”  
“摩西，十诫。”  
我突然有些醒悟，但依然不太明朗。我感到眉心那块肌肉因为皱起而有些酸疼，疲劳和困顿让我无法集中精神。  
教授突然扬起双臂，他闭着眼，沉浸在周围窸窸窣窣的声响中，那是风吹动叶子的声音。之后的一声鸟鸣，引起了环绕在我们身边的类似口哨的响动。  
“你哥哥可以跟鸟类沟通。”  
“什么？”  
“歌声啊，听！”他就快要振动着双臂，小步幅的在原地转圈，他的右腿膝盖已经准备这么做了。  
我有些扫他兴的重复问了一句，“Dean可以和鸟类沟通？”  
“很多时候。”Wood教授责备的瞪了我一眼，“你的哥哥很善于学习。我在给Dan捕鱼的时候，看到他，你的哥哥，坐在树枝上和‘塔斯雅格纳帕’对话。”  
我想他说的“塔斯雅格纳帕”就是刚刚飞出来的草地鹨。我因为那个画面笑了出来——Dean吹着口哨，用基本上像，却又不完全一样的调子跟小鸟交谈。  
“是啊，”我感到温暖快溢出眼窝，迫不及待的想要亲眼目睹，“听起来像是他做的。”  
“你不可能循规蹈矩，大男孩，在这个地方，你不行。这里的每个生命都会和你交谈，给你传递信息，比如石头啊，树木啊，鸟啊，鱼啊。这是理所当然的：少说话，多看，多听。”  
“这就是我哥留下来的原因？”Wood教授晃晃脑袋，徐徐上升的烟无形地散开。  
我不惊奇他的故作神秘，因为我即身处神秘。  
“看看这个，”Wood教授从他的兜里掏出一枚鹅卵石，大概从湖边捡的，我想，他仿佛捧着珍宝，用手心手背去抚摸它的表面，“智者可以读懂石头的语言，直接听，静静的观察。”  
“这很不容易想到。”我诚实的说出口，引得他开怀大笑，笑声中，他将石头抛向草地。  
“好好享受你的旅行吧！”他对石头说，更像对我说，至少我是这么觉得的。我看着石头，又低下头看了看自己脚尖，似懂非懂地揉了一把后脑勺。  
Dan让我睡在篝火旁，我该感谢他没有让我跪在玻璃珠上忏悔，之后我才明白他的善意——Dean从不睡进帐篷。  
现在只剩我的哥哥和我两个人，隔着盛开的火苗，我搓了搓大腿，像是完成了什么似的轻拍一下。  
“好吧，Dean。”他在我叫他名字的时候抬起头，我感到呼吸被谁紧紧捏住，无法形容的膨胀感让鼻腔酸涩。  
Dean用他的绿眼睛看着我，天空是巨大的紫色帷幕。他在等我继续说下去，而我却不知道他是否能听懂我说的话。Dean看我在短时间内没再开口，也没离开，只是换了一个舒服的姿势，手臂上那块绿色的布挤压膝盖拧起褶皱。他压低上身，咬紧下巴，红色条纹盖不住颧骨和鼻梁上调皮的雀斑，它们若隐若现，顽皮地与火光共舞。  
我陷入一种单纯的幻想，我渴望着和他在一起，在回到加利福尼亚州之后，我可以找医生治好他的失语症，为他找一份工作，我们可以一起做饭前祷告，共进晚餐，看同一场球赛。  
肩膀上细微的疼痛唤醒我，及时的，我用掌心接住Dean抛砸过来的小石子。他看起来无聊透了，在用手指抠出另一块准备砸过来的时候，视线与我的撞上。我捏着石子，翻立手腕给Dean看一眼，无奈的让它滚到地上，与之前那些混在一起。  
我几乎读懂了他的眼神，如果他能说话，一定不是什么好听的。  
这无所谓。我只感觉困倦犹如无数双手拉扯着我跌进棉花般的云端。  
“我们明天好好谈谈，好吗？”侧躺下的时候我咕哝着，眼皮艰难地开阖几下。  
抹不开燃不尽的红色是最后的印象。  
我感觉我的头被搬上了粗糙的布料，布料下是结实的充满生命力的肉与血，我似乎是枕着Dean的腿，又更像枕着他的心跳，我的耳朵能听到他血脉流动的声音，鼻子能闻到来自他身上的泥土和夏风的气息。我在睡梦中感受来自古老文明的吟唱，萦绕在家的温暖之中。


	4. Part 4.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 而Sam在看到他的哥哥通过大自然留给他的信号之后，他怀疑了自己的决定。

抵达Dan的净汗屋是在隔天午后，我没有找到Dean，只喝了一碗豆子汤，好意的拒绝了印第安玉米饼。  
我的手里抓着Dean的腰带。  
当Wood教授生起一堆火，Dan宣布这场酣畅淋漓的净汗仪式就要开始的时候，我的后脑勺再次被石子击中。  
回过头，我向上看。我发现内心里登时涌出各种情绪，它们纠结在一起。  
Dean盘起一条腿，稳稳的坐在山杨树的树杈上。他的肩膀上停落一只草地鹨，手臂屈起搭住一边苍老的粗树枝，掌心里抛接着石头子，得意地对着我笑。  
太阳在他头顶，阳光不再毒辣，它慈爱的抚摸Dean的头发，肩颈的线条，和随意晃动着的脚，那片令我着迷的足踝皮肤如今闪闪发光。  
Dan呼唤他下来，Dean看一眼Dan，又看了一眼我。他吹起口哨，与他肩膀上的鸟像是二重奏，音调忽高忽低；低沉的部分他看着我的方向，却又不是真的看着我。他像陷入某段回忆，视线越过我的肩膀行走更远。  
草地鹨回应着他，它扑扇几下翅膀，在Dean的手指轻轻地揉它的头顶时，它雀跃地跳了几下，然后飞走了。  
Dean扶着树枝站了起来，他和那片挡住太阳的云一样笼罩着我，我忘了呼吸，直到他从我的手中抽走腰带。  
回过神，我愣头愣脑的问Wood教授，“他刚刚说了什么？”  
教授没理我，他说他听不懂英文。  
我感到比眼前由一大堆毯子、兽皮、塑料布搭成的圆顶大毡包还闷热。Dan坐在原木上，Dean坐在他身边。我想走过去坐在Dean的身边，才发觉没有我的空席位。  
我再次坐在Dean对面，就像昨天晚上。我们之间隔着越烧越旺的火苗，沉浸在印第安式的平和宁静中。  
树叶沙沙私语，光影斑驳在Dean身上，明亮的部分是他榛子绿的眼睛，光线溜在他的喉结，滑进过于敞开的领口边缘，随后掩于阴影，铺洒每一条肌肉纹理。  
我花了太多时间去观察他，而这又是理所应当的。我们分开了二十年，为什么我不能更贴近我的兄弟？更何况我已经找到他。为什么还把时间浪费在印第安传统上？我是否应该就在此刻打破这份静谧，拉走我的哥哥，强硬的把他带回本该属于我们的世界？更正常，更法制，更能让Dad悔恨于木棺——只为了他曾经犯下的错，和该死的酒和该死的车。  
谁他妈的能料到这些。  
我的烦躁持续了一个小时，期间Dean照看着火堆。他用鹿角不停地来回扒拉烤在上面的石头，时不时的看一眼我。他握着鹿角，戳进柴堆，看似想要把它当做装饰品，却令人猝不及防地施力一挑，滚烫的石头蹦出，火星突然窜起，如同枪火在我的正前方爆开。  
我被吓的向后一闪，吸口气，闭紧了嘴巴，双手两侧摊开示意费解。Dean动了动眉毛，嘴角压平，肩膀细微抽动，几秒后他拿起放在原木上的面具挡住了脸，身体向后仰倒，双脚踢蹬着天空的那只鹰。  
他见鬼的在嘲笑我。  
Dan、Grove和Wood教授有一搭没一搭的聊着，他们用的拉科塔语，我听不懂，但我可以肯定的是他们绝无恶意，或并不是有意孤立我。  
我也应该很荣幸成为其中一员(如果Dean停止他幼稚的愚蠢举动)，我会享受这份舒适的古老仪式。  
Grove添进一根原木，他的嘴里念叨着一个咒语，圣水洒在火堆上。Dean也终于从他的笑里解脱出来。如果不是在这种场合下，我想他会一边双手胡乱拍打，一边笑的飚出眼泪。  
哈哈。这真是太“有趣”了。  
在我的哥哥看我的时候，我对着他干笑。给他一个不大不小的鄙夷的瞥视。然而我担心我的头发被刚刚的火苗撩到，手指随意的捋了一把。换来了他直接坐到我的身边的机会。  
我有种不祥预感。  
“Zam，”Dan呼唤我，我不是很介意他叫我这个，“你感受到快乐了吗？”  
我反而不是很清楚他为什么这么问。Dan握着细长的烟杆，面朝太阳。  
我在回答之前反射性拍开来自身旁的Dean的手——它伸向我的脸，笃笃戳了两下。他似乎并不死心，整个人越在了我的身前，出于本能，我将手伸出去抄起他的后背，护住肋侧。  
Dean的眼里全是好奇，纯粹，甚至还有些童真。我也意识到这是第一次如此清晰的，近距离的面对他。我感到心在怦怦跳，一下下撞击着喉咙。  
掌心下是Dean活着的皮肤，它光滑，被晒的极热。他看起来一点也不担心会摔跌在地上，只是伸出了手，搭在了我的头顶。  
我低下头，收起下巴，抿起嘴角，傻傻的笑了起来。  
沉默突然喷涌而出，潜伏着明明灭灭的微光。  
Dean的嘴唇开开合合，我知道他想说些什么，可他什么音节都没发出来，只是眼睛向上一翻，单手压住我的腿往旁边站立，随后给了我的后脑勺毫不犹豫却温柔的一巴掌。  
我跟着惯性向前一栽，反手回击他的小腿。  
手背上的触感极烫。我感到体内的血快要沸腾。Wood教授就在此刻扔给我一条红色的短裤，它看起来是泳裤的质地，却没那么紧。  
“穿上它，Sam，我们该进去了。”Wood教授的小眼睛里有没藏好的戏谑的光。  
我抓着这条短裤，看向Dean，他早就…还用说吗，他开始了这场“战争”。  
“一定要吗？”  
“你想要杀死水牛吗？”教授反问我。  
我还没糊涂到不知道这句话的含义。我明白水牛对印第安人的重要性，我也明白我，或者成千上万的“我”对水牛的不敬。  
“不是那个意思。”我说，“这跟水牛没关系。这条裤子…这条裤子是谁的？”我想说‘这条裤子恐怕我穿不下’，但是火已快燃尽，火堆里的石头热的发光。  
Dean把玩着一把刀，在掀开帆布帘之前蹲在树桩边随便划着什么。  
我换好那条短裤，全身上下也只有那条短裤蔽体，这让我感到羞赧，手不停的去抓发烫的耳根，移到后方去挠发根。  
我跟着教授来到帐篷前，手指捏着短裤侧边的线头捻搓。Wood教授告诉我Dean拿着的刀是巴克刀，他每划一下就是一天，这是他的习惯。  
我观察那块木桩，在Dean的习惯里找到了我的痕迹——那是歪歪扭扭的“Sammy”，已经被数不清的划痕掩盖住，又逐渐形成更多的由这五个英文字母组成的深深的刻痕。  
我怎么向自己解释这个：我想留下来。


End file.
